Chasteness and Cockiness  An Impossible Couple?
by animeangel876
Summary: Completely opposite personalities and tastes. Is it possible for these two ninja to even talk? KankyTen and implied NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

Okies I decided to do a Kanky-Ten story, hope you like, there is also some implied NejiTen (I couldn't resist Xd) It starts off just before the chuunin prelims when the Hokage is giving the speech.

Disclaimer: Me no own you no sue

XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx

As Kankuro's eyes wandered around the room in the tower looking at each member of all the teams. It appeared to the naked eye that he was trying work out what could possible be opponents' skills and weaknesses but in his own perverted mind he was actually checking out all the kunoichi in the other teams.

'Might as well separate the cute girls who I could possible hitch up with before they all die' he thought reminding himself of his father's plan for the coup de'tat of Konoha.

Now one thing Kankuro liked about Konoha girls was their gentle nature due to the fact he grew up with his sister's rough nature.

Starting with Ino he looked them up and down and silently rated them for beauty in his head 'Blonde girl, really pretty but is blonde…hopefully she isn't another Temari that isn't exactly the sharpest kunai in the box…"

He silently moved his gaze over to Hinata. 'This blue-ish haired girl isn't all that bad, she's rather cute but is awfully fidgety and twitchy. Chances are she's really shy and looks as if she could be afraid of her own shadow…one look at Karasu and she's probably of shock' he nodded to himself as if confirming his thoughts.

He now looked slowly over to Sakura bored…was the old man ever gonna shut up…? 'An odd looking girl yet cute but from experience she is obviously too "in love" with Uchiha Sasuke'

Kankuro sighed to himself on the brink of defeat, he sometimes wished he had a female team-member that wasn't his sister but at least he could trust her instead of a total stranger.

His then spotted a certain brunette weapon princess…'Wow…she's incredible…and really hot but I highly doubt someone as beautiful as her wouldn't even wanna talk to someone like me…'

Tenten's POV

Tenten shivered, she has a weird feeling she was being watched and it wasn't from the Hokage or the Jounin. She eyes quickly shifted around the room looking until she spotted a guy wearing purple make-up.

'Oh great, I've got some Sand weirdo checking me out…but I wouldn't mind if Neji-kun checked me out that…' she was suddenly snapped from her thoughts. "I'd wish he'd stop staring" she whispered angrily to herself frowning.

"Did you say something Tenten?" Lee whispered

"Uh no Lee" she whispered back embarrassed. She looked into the direction of her admirer and accidentally caught eye contact.

Kanky's POV

Kankuro suddenly turned the opposite direction blushing; 'Damn she caught me looking at her'

XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx XxXxXx

What do you guys think so far? This is only a tester story. Should I carry on or take it down from FFN? Up to you Xd. Review on what you think I should do.


	2. Chapter 2

Aren't you people lucky? Two updates in one day XD. This summer has been so boring for me . and annoying cousins always staying over. My one cousin Jennie has a weird habit of poking me in the boob and then laughing about it . and my aunt then just laughs and says I shouldn't be so mean. This gets me all pissed off and then I stomp off to my room, then my mom shouts at me for being "anti-social because I'd rather be in my room then downstairs having "family quality time". Uh I don't think so . not with my freaky family.

Disclaimer: I no own, I only own at checkers and that's only when playing with my 5 y/o niece -.-'

XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX

Recap: read chappy one XD nah I'm not that evil. Kankuro was checking out Tenten until he got caught.

Kanky's POV

He still couldn't look her in the face. He knew she was keeping an a close watch on him. A VERY close watch on him. He has his pride and wouldn't give her the satisfaction by looking at her and silently telling her what she all ready new.

'I'd wish she stop glaring at me from the corner of her eye' he thought knowing he was screwed if Temari found out he was checking out girls again…

Flashback

"KANKURO! STOP LOOKING AT TANI'S ASS FOR THE LAST TIME!" Temari screamed at her younger brother. "AND STOP LOOKING AT YUKA'S BOOBS! SHOW SOME MANNERS FOR ONCE IN YOUR PATHETIC LIFE!"

WHACK!

He felt that all too familiar pain of Temari's closed fan being hit into the back of his head. He sighed to himself and walked off leaving his sister to walk alone. He heard his sister mutter broken words to the female known as "Tani".

"I'm sorry about him…him and his hormones…he knows better"

End Flashback

Kankuro shook his head to himself there was no way he wanted that again after he promised to Temari he would behave on this trip to Konoha. It almost cost him his hearing after the recent ear bashing from getting into some argument with some brat and that idiot blonde…

Kankuro was forced back to reality when Gaara's bored voice spoke in front of him.

"Any test is fine" Gaara mandated his voice dripping with malice and desire…

Kankuro froze on the spot, as did Temari he could hear her breathing getting heavier with the fear that there will be more bloodshed over the next few hours.

Over the next hour matches went on, Kankuro didn't care much to what happened to the other Genin. The only matches he was interested in was his siblings', his own and the brunette Konoha who he couldn't seem to take his mind off. The match of his had come finally.

Tenten POV

'So that's the weirdo's name is it? "Kankuro"? "Dark appearance"?' Tenten vaguely remembered the old language that only the traditional countries spoke. (A/N: When I mean "old language" I'm just referring to Japanese that's all, it just helps it fit into this part of the story) 'Or 'dark intuition'? Either seems to fit him though, he is a mysterious character this "Kankuro". I wonder what's the story behind his paint? He wears more make-up than I do and I'm the girl. What a sarcastic bastard!' She thought as soon as Kankuro said "Think of how more flexible you'll be with all the bones in your body broken but I'll your keep your neck intact"

Kankuro POV

Wrapping up the puppet in its bandages quickly, Kankuro strapped the mesh to his back.

She was watching him again but paying a lot more attention at watching his every move and not to the puppet a few minutes ago.

He recognised the gently feeling of being watched and somehow she was the only person who ever did that. Looking up where to where she stood looking directly into her eyes he gave her one of his cocky grins. Turning away blushing he carried on watching her. Only catching glimpses of him from the corner of him from the corner of her eye she refused to let him think she was the one now checking him out because she wasn't…was she?

Kankuro POV

Temari's match had finally come. He couldn't believe who his sister was facing. The brunette. ' "Tenten"? So that's her name? Heaven…her name means heaven…a perfect name for a perfect girl' Kankuro suddenly focused on Baki's fingers snapping in front of his face.

"Finally I get your attention after calling you twice" Baki snapped.

"Sorry sir, was in my own little world for a while thinking" Kankuro alleged.

"Tch, that's a first" muttered Gaara.

'God I hate kids…'

He focused on the match. In his heart he knew this girl had already lost. Temari had already blown away a lot of her weaponry

XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX

He knew it. She'd lose.

His eyes were clenched shut. He couldn't bear to see the sight before him but his body was defying what his mind wanted. He opened his eyes slowly and gasped at the sight before him.

The brunette was balancing on his sister's fan on not in an exactly comfortable position.

"How boring" Temari said in an unamused tone as she threw the other girl across the room. His heart was racing, she's be hurt even more if she hit the wall.

Lee sped forward and caught her.

'Thank the Lord' he thought, he mentally gasped. What was he thinking? He shouldn't be showing compassion for a woman nevermind a Konoha woman…

XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX

Matches came and matches went the only one he found mildly interesting was the one with the Neji guy and the fidgety girl.

He suddenly had the urge to find out more about Neji. 'And it wouldn't harm to try to get information about Tenten too would it?' Kankuro thought. Looking round the room he needed someone who he could get information out of easily.

'The Blonde idiot. Bingo' Kankuro thought walking towards Naruto's direction.

"Where are you going?" Temari called out to him.

"Only on a little recon, I'll be back" he answered remaining his cool. He didn't want to give the impression he was doing this for other reasons he hadn't specified. Walking at a steady pace up the stairs with his hands in his pockets he called out. "Hey! How come you aren't with your team-mates?" Kankuro enquired.

"What does it matter to you?" Naruto rudely replied.

"You're an interesting guy, I like you" Kankuro commented trying to win Naruto's trust.

"Well don't take this personally but you're not interesting and I don't like you!" He yelled.

'This brat…I'm gonna kill him' Kankuro thought losing patience.

"What do you want anyway" Naruto saying crossing his arms.

"Oh um…What do you know about this Neji guy anyway?" Kankuro asked.

"I'm gonna kick his ass!" Naruto yelled huffing.

"Nobody's really asking that…" But the coughing of Hayate soon interrupted Kankuro.

"Cough cough And now we will begin the next match" Hayate spoke aloud.

The screen started to come to life generating who will be the next match.

Kankuro's refused to stop looking at the screen, he had a bad feeling.

His suspicious were confirmed, he felt sorry for who ever Rock Lee was.

XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX

Not an exciting chapter but longer that the first. Review okay? More reviews the faster the nxt chappie will come out.


	3. Chapter 3

Aren't you people lucky? Two updates in one day XD. This summer has been so boring for me . and annoying cousins always staying over. My one cousin Jenna has a weird habit of poking me in the boob and then laughing about it . and my aunt then just laughs and says I shouldn't be so mean. This gets me all pissed off and then I stomp off to my room, then my mam shouts at me for being "anti-social because I'd rather be in my room then downstairs having "family quality time". Uh I don't think so . not with my freaky family.

Disclaimer: I no own, I only own at checkers and that's only when playing with my 5 y/o niece -.-'

XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX

Recap: read chappy one XD nah I'm not that evil. Kankuro was checking out Tenten until he got caught.

Kanky's POV

He still couldn't look her in the face. He knew she was keeping an a close watch on him. A VERY close watch on him. He has his pride and wouldn't give her the satisfaction by looking at her and silently telling her what she all ready new.

'I'd wish she stop glaring at me from the corner of her eye' he thought knowing he was screwed if Temari found out he was checking out girls again…

Flashback

"KANKURO! STOP LOOKING AT TANI'S ASS FOR THE LAST TIME!" Temari screamed at her younger brother. "AND STOP LOOKING AT YUKA'S BOOBS! SHOW SOME MANNERS FOR ONCE IN YOUR PATHETIC LIFE!"

WHACK!

He felt that all too familiar pain of Temari's closed fan being hit into the back of his head. He sighed to himself and walked off leaving his sister to walk alone. He heard his sister mutter broken words to the female known as "Tani".

"I'm sorry about him…him and his hormones…he knows better"

End Flashback

Kankuro shook his head to himself there was no way he wanted that again after he promised to Temari he would behave on this trip to Konoha. It almost cost him his hearing after the recent ear bashing from getting into some argument with some brat and that idiot blonde…

Kankuro was forced back to reality when Gaara's bored voice spoke in front of him.

"Any test is fine" Gaara mandated his voice dripping with malice and desire…

Kankuro froze on the spot, as did Temari he could hear her breathing getting heavier with the fear that there will be more bloodshed over the next few hours.

Over the next hour matches went on, Kankuro didn't care much to what happened to the other Genin. The only matches he was interested in was his siblings', his own and the brunette Konoha who he couldn't seem to take his mind off. The match of his had come finally.

Tenten POV

'So that's the weirdo's name is it? "Kankuro"? "Dark appearance"?' Tenten vaguely remembered the old language that only the traditional countries spoke. (A/N: When I mean "old language" I'm just referring to Japanese that's all, it just helps it fit into this part of the story) 'Or 'dark intuition'? Either seems to fit him though, he is a mysterious character this "Kankuro". I wonder what's the story behind his paint? He wears more make-up than I do and I'm the girl. What a sarcastic bastard!' She thought as soon as Kankuro said "Think of how more flexible you'll be with all the bones in your body broken but I'll your keep your neck intact"

Kankuro POV

Wrapping up the puppet in its bandages quickly, Kankuro strapped the mesh to his back.

She was watching him again but paying a lot more attention at watching his every move and not to the puppet a few minutes ago.

He recognised the gently feeling of being watched and somehow she was the only person who ever did that. Looking up where to where she stood looking directly into her eyes he gave her one of his cocky grins. Turning away blushing he carried on watching her. Only catching glimpses of him from the corner of him from the corner of her eye she refused to let him think she was the one now checking him out because she wasn't…was she?

Kankuro POV

Temari's match had finally come. He couldn't believe who his sister was facing. The brunette. ' "Tenten"? So that's her name? Heaven…her name means heaven…a perfect name for a perfect girl' Kankuro suddenly focused on Baki's fingers snapping in front of his face.

"Finally I get your attention after calling you twice" Baki snapped.

"Sorry sir, was in my own little world for a while thinking" Kankuro alleged.

"Tch, that's a first" muttered Gaara.

'God I hate kids…'

He focused on the match. In his heart he knew this girl had already lost. Temari had already blown away a lot of her weaponry

XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX

He knew it. She'd lose.

His eyes were clenched shut. He couldn't bear to see the sight before him but his body was defying what his mind wanted. He opened his eyes slowly and gasped at the sight before him.

The brunette was balancing on his sister's fan on not in an exactly comfortable position.

"How boring" Temari said in an unamused tone as she threw the other girl across the room. His heart was racing, she's be hurt even more if she hit the wall.

Lee sped forward and caught her.

'Thank the Lord' he thought, he mentally gasped. What was he thinking? He shouldn't be showing compassion for a woman nevermind a Konoha woman…

XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX

Matches came and matches went the only one he found mildly interesting was the one with the Neji guy and the fidgety girl.

He suddenly had the urge to find out more about Neji. 'And it wouldn't harm to try to get information about Tenten too would it?' Kankuro thought. Looking round the room he needed someone who he could get information out of easily.

'The Blonde idiot. Bingo' Kankuro thought walking towards Naruto's direction.

"Where are you going?" Temari called out to him.

"Only on a little recon, I'll be back" he answered remaining his cool. He didn't want to give the impression he was doing this for other reasons he hadn't specified. Walking at a steady pace up the stairs with his hands in his pockets he called out. "Hey! How come you aren't with your team-mates?" Kankuro enquired.

"What does it matter to you?" Naruto rudely replied.

"You're an interesting guy, I like you" Kankuro commented trying to win Naruto's trust.

"Well don't take this personally but you're not interesting and I don't like you!" He yelled.

'This brat…I'm gonna kill him' Kankuro thought losing patience.

"What do you want anyway" Naruto saying crossing his arms.

"Oh um…What do you know about this Neji guy anyway?" Kankuro asked.

"I'm gonna kick his ass!" Naruto yelled huffing.

"Nobody's really asking that…" But the coughing of Hayate soon interrupted Kankuro.

"Cough cough And now we will begin the next match" Hayate spoke aloud.

The screen started to come to life generating who will be the next match.

Kankuro's refused to stop looking at the screen, he had a bad feeling.

His suspicious were confirmed, he felt sorry for who ever Rock Lee was.

XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX

Not an exciting chapter but longer that the first. Review okay? More reviews the faster the nxt chappie will come out.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday like I said but mam was making me do my summer homework . and there was lot's of it but now she thinks I "finished" Xd. And yeah my last chapter was sort of a filler chapter but it has a part to play later on in the story, it was there basically to help you understand why Kankuro is the way he is in a later part of the story.

XxXxXxX XxXxXxX XxXxXxX XxXxXxX XxXxXxX XxXxXxX XxXxXxX XxXxXxX

Recap: Kankuro was hopping through the trees of the forest of death and we get a little dip into his memories to see why he is more honest to a girl after his failed date.

Kankuro's POV

After basically charging through the gates exiting the forest almost leaving a trail of flames behind him, Kankuro realised neither Temari nor Gaara were not keeping up with him so he slowed down. Looking back through the gate Temari casually walked out looking a little exhausted while Gaara had simple used to sand to transport himself rather quickly while the only sound that could be heard was the sand rubbing against itself before reinserting itself back into the gourd. Kankuro's throat was tightening up with fear as he noted the nasty look in Gaara's eyes. While Kankuro stared too stiff to move because of fear, Gaara had moulded a new cork for the opening to in the gourd in the palm of his hand. Pushing the cork gently as it made the sound of a cork being pulled off a champagne bottle, Gaara's eyes refused to leave Kankuro. Kankuro took a step backward as Gaara walked slowly over to him with his arms crossed over the front of his chest looking unamused. The situation was unmissed though trying to be ignored by Temari as she clutched her large fan to her chest, her hands quaking in fear as the fan made some sort of clacking noise. Temari noticed this and tried to hold the fan tighter to avoid the sound but to no success the clacking still carried on. Gaara turned a blind eye to the noise coming from his sister and continued to walk forward toward his fourteen-year-old brother.

"What was the big rush to leave the forest Kankuro?" Gaara spat with disgust.

"I…er…n-need-ded t-to g-get out of there b-because of th-that m-m-mossy musky s-smell that w-was coming f-from in t-there" Kankuro stuttered as his voice went unnaturally high for a guy. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "It was giving me a bad chest, as you know I'm asthmatic so…" Kankuro's words were cut short.

"Shut up. I asked why you were in such a rush. You didn't look ill in there, in fact I'd rather say you were more in a rush for another reason…" Gaara replied boring his eyes into Kankuro. "Temari…"

"Y-yes Gaara?" Temari answered stumbling over her words.

"Did it seem dusty to you in there? Or anything at all to irritate his chest?" Gaara asked as if almost bored.

"Er…er" Temari muttered trying to find words to weave into a stumble sentence that wouldn't annoy her murderous brother.

Temari's POV

Catching her paint-loving younger brother's eyes. They pleaded for her to help the puppeteer out of this awkwardly frightening situation. Temari gasped. She recognised that look coming from her brother's eyes. She'd seen it once for when they were children.

Flashback

She remembered the look when a gang of boys cornered Kankuro. Pleading silently to her, she somehow knew her brother had something to tell her Temari had of course beaten the living hell out of the boys. As soon as they scampered off she hit Kankuro on the back of the head for causing trouble but trying to defend himself he pointed to a small shivering bundle trying to hide itself behind a trash can. Looking more closely it was a small girl.

"Ah…so the boys were picking on this girl were they Kankuro?" Temari asked as a small smile approached her face.

Her younger brother nodded shyly. Helping the girl up, Kankuro walked the girl home without saying anything to the young girl or to his sister.

They never spoke of that evening again.

End of Flashback

Kankuro had something to tell her and somehow she knew it was important.

'There better be a good reason for this Kankuro' Temari thought

'Y-yes G-Gaara there seemed to be some sort of mossy sort of scent in the air. So it's quite possible it might have triggered off an asthma attack if he didn't leave quickly" Temari hesitated with fake-confidence clutching the fan tightly for support.

"You call yourself a shinobi yet you fear a little cough and few chest pains? Tch, pathetic" Gaara chided walking off leaving his siblings in a state of confusion.

After making sure Gaara was out of earshot, the fan-user grabbed her arrogant younger brother and dragged him a few yards away from the forest gate.

"There are better be good reason for all this ridicule Kankuro" snapped Temari.

"Yeah but tonight okay? When we back at the hotel, I need to tell you something important" Kankuro maundered.

"Oh! Before at the prelims. How could you be so cruel to Tenten? She didn't do anything to you. It was cruel the way you left her on your fan like that and then throwing her across the hall Tem?" Kankuro cawed hoping to hit Temari's almost non-existent sympathetic side.

"Tenten? What are you stalking her? And please you're one to talk. Remember how you broke every bone in that guy's body? And the way your trying to soften me up, it's as if you almost as if you're saying you have feelings for the little wench" Temari yawped raising a curious eyebrow. "When do you show mercy to a girl like that hmm?"

"I'm not! It's just the girl suffered enough after you put her through an attack like that…and I don't have feelings for her! Never to a Konoha shinobi, they're too weak and soft. They always think they can solve wars through "peace" and "love" and "friendship". Yuck! It's enough to make me retch" Kankuro yelled walking past his sister.

"Where are you going now baka?" Temari shouted.

"For a damn walk before I lose my temper" Kankuro warned his sister.

But really he was going to go to Konoha Hospital to see Tenten…

XxXxXxX XxXxXxX XxXxXxX XxXxXxX XxXxXxX XxXxXxX XxXxXxX

Hope you like this chappie, again I apologise for lack of excitement or anything but I promise in the next chapter there will be some interaction between Tenten and Kankuro (at last!) I'm so hyped up to write the next chapter. It will definitely be out tomorrow. Thankies for the reviewers, you guys are awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I'm sorry I couldn't update for 2 weeks because I went on holidays. So here is the chapter where Tenten and Kankuro finally talk.

XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX

Recap: Kankuro and Temari had an argument and then Kankuro stormed off claiming he was going on a walk to calm down but in fact he was going to the hospital to see Tenten.

Kanky POV

Walking through the streets of Konoha, Kankuro received many odd looks and heard whispers of him among the villagers on how he looked. "What's he wearing?"

"Is that make-up?"

"He looks like a giant cat or something" another whispered.

Kankuro sighed to himself. He hated this feeling when he visited the neighbouring villages.

He felt a small tugging on the leg of his pants. Looking down he saw a small girl who barely reached his knee.

"Can I help you?" Kankuro mumbled kneeling down to the girl's height trying to soft as possible to not frighten the poor girl. He figured if he were nice then there'd be no need for the girl to be defensive and there'd be no need to cause a scene, right now he wanted to go to the hospital not have idle chit-chat with little girls.

"Um…mister why are you wearing that make-up?" the girl muttered.

"It's because it's a Sand tradition among…" Kankuro's words were cut short as he was interrupted.

"Faggots"

Looking up there seemed to be a guy with two of his friends it seemed who were no older than Kankuro was.

"Kita get away from there. Don't talk to the freak from the sand" the older boy

"That's not true nii-chan! I just wanted to know if he was a puppet user that's all!" the young child known as Kita yelled.

"No Kita it's called being gay. You know what gay is right? He likes other guys."

"I'm impressed kid. You know a little about puppet users from Sunagakure" Kankuro smiled rubbing the top of the girls head. Kita blushed and held her cheeks in her hands absolutely delighted with the attention she was given.

"And who are you to say if he likes other boys or not nii-san?" Kita shouted still blushing. "If I remember right nii-san you kissed that other boy when you were drunk before nii-chan.

"I…err…let's just get out of here," the older boy said.

"I'm really sorry about nii-san, he just doesn't like Suna no shinobi because he lost in a fight to one in the forest of death exam" Kita mumbled shyly. "Are you lost or something? Because you seem to be wandering around"

"I'm looking for Konoha hospital, could you lead me in the right direction?"

"Sure, follow this road straight to the Hokage mansion, and then take the road that is on your second right going in the direction of Hokage mountain…who ya going to visit?" Kita asked playing with the necklace she wore to keep herself from looking at the older ninjas face.

"I'm err…going to visit a Konoha kunoichi…friend who was hurt during the chuunin exam" Kankuro stuttered.

"A girl? Then why aren't you taking her flowers silly? You've got to, it's polite." Kita babbled grabbing Kankuro's hand and pulling him toward a direction than wasn't toward the hospital.

"Flowers? But why?" Kankuro asked confused pulling the girl off his gloved hand.

"Why? Oh yeah you live in the desert don't you so you don't get flowers there." Kita said gripping his hand once more.

"It's what people do to show concern when someone is in hospital" Kita replied. "And there's only one place you get can get the best flowers from in Konoha and that's Yamanaka's"

"Um…sure"

Now Kankuro wanted to make a good impression on Tenten so he agreed to get flowers because after all to understand a foreigner is to start at the basics.

Standing in Yamanaka's, he hadn't a clue what flowers to get.

"Err…excuse me? What flowers do you recommend?" Kankuro asked the blonde girl whom he had recognised from the prelims. He felt totally out of character because he wasn't behaving like his usually self. He hadn't punched the kid who had dragged him here and then deserted him and now he decided to visit some girl he barely knew and was getting her flowers! What was happening in the world!

"Recommend?" questioned Ino. "Well it depends on the occasion"

"They're for a female friend who was recently hospitalised" Kankuro muttered. A little white lie wouldn't hurt instead of explaining himself.

"I see then might I suggest bright flowers like carnations? She is probably a little depressed being in that room all the time so bright flowers will cheer her up and when she looks like at them she will think of you"

"Okay sure"

Taking a few carnations of all sorts of colours and wrapping them in paper, Ino took them to the till.

"Would you like them gift-wrapped?" Ino asked smiling brightly.

"Sure whatever" Kankuro was in a rush to get to the hospital now. If it wasn't to see the hurt kunoichi, then it was out of fear that Gaara or Temari would find out.

"Thank you that will be…whoa!" Ino yelped.

Kankuro had thrown a few notes at her and ran out with the flowers.

"Thank you come again!" Ino called out but Kankuro had long gone.

-Outside the Hospital entrance-

'Why is my heart beating so fast? It's not as if I'm going in there to propose to her' Kankuro thought.

Taking a deep breath Kankuro walked through the doors striding with confidence he didn't feel toward the receptionist.

"Hello how may I help you?" the receptionist asked brightly.

"Hi I'm looking for someone called Tenten"

"Tenten? Let me see here" replied the receptionist looking through the clipboard.

"There's only one Tenten and she's in room 241."

"Arigato" replied Kankuro walking off to look for the right room.

When he came to the right room, he knocked politely.

"Come in" came the muffled reply from inside.

Opening the door with a shaky hand Kankuro entered slowly.

"Hello err…I'm…"

"Kankuro, I know. You're the team-mate of the blonde girl with the fan" Tenten replied sadly looking out the window.

"Err…yeah…Look I'm sorry for what happened and everything…she" Kankuro was interrupted once again.

"Was very amused by it right?" Tenten replied in a flat voice.

"My sister isn't the one for apologies and I felt kinda bad because you really didn't deserve what happened and everything…" Kankuro muttered.

An awkward silence suddenly filled the room. Neither shinobi knew what to say to one another without being embarrassed.

"Here um…I heard that here you give flowers to people in hospitals so…" Kankuro replied placing the flowers on the cabinet beside her bed.

"Th-thank you, thank was really considerate but I don't need your pity" Tenten answered without her eyes leaving the outside of the window.

"No er…actually I heard it was really polite, we don't have this sort of tradition in the sand but I didn't want to be rude or anything so…" Kankuro replied scratching the back of his head.

"Thank you" Tenten replied

'Why am I going red?' Tenten thought.

Turning her head to face her visitor, she gave a weak smile.

"I er…should be going now" Kankuro muttered turning round.

"No please stay for a little while longer" Tenten called out.

'Why did I say that?' Tenten thought

'Why did she ask that for?' Kankuro thought.

"Why?" Kankuro asked leaning against the doorframe.

"N-no one really visits me, my parents are on a mission to the Rock village so I get no visitors, I was really surprised when you turned up" Tenten whispered quietly.

"What about your team-mates?" Kankuro asked.

"Lee is in a worse condition than myself so I couldn't really be selfish to expect him to visit and Neji is…and Neji is" Tenten repeated not really thinking of an answer of where she other comrade could be.

"Neji is a bastard who probably couldn't care less right now" Kankuro snapped. So fair enough he didn't care for Konoha chicks but he didn't treat girls the way he did.

"No it's not that it" Tenten replied worried.

"Don't cover for him, he's not worth the words but yes I will stay for a little while longer if you wish it, it isn't nice to be alone especially at times where you could wonder where you went wrong" Kankuro muttered.

"Th-thank you" Tenten whispered with tears threatening to fall.

And so he stayed.

XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX XxXxX

Okies not a long chapter but enough to satisfy you hopefully.

Please R&R. Thanks to those to already have/do and please carry on, it makes me happy ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Heya guys long time no update for everyone of my stories, I'm been saving my money to buy a new laptop, my other one died  RIP. And now that I have a new one I can finally start updating hopefully more often. I finished for the summer a while ago and haven't been updating as much as I like, my new job has been keeping my busy ¬.¬ so don't ask about that, I had no idea being a cashier could be stressful at times, well anyway enough about me on to the story.

--

"You're not badly hurt then?" Kankuro enquired as he sat in the hospital room with an oriental beauty.

"Not really, it's just cuts and bruises but the doctor thinks I should stay here maybe for the night because I passed out from the force of your bitch's fan so it's possible I could have suffered concussion" Tenten giggled at the situation. This person made her feel safe and comfortable.

"Don't be sick" Kankuro laughed, "I'm not into incest so Temari isn't my bitch at all, I'll say she's THE bitch but that's about it, but she's my sister all the same"

"Wouldn't know, never had any brothers or sisters" Tenten murmured noticing the tension among the silence.

"How come?"

"My parents only wanted one child because they were both raised in large families so they wanted to have a quieter life with just one child"

"Sometimes I wish I was an only child" Kankuro joked sitting on her bed.

"Why? Growing up I hated it because I always had to play alone" Tenten replied reminiscing.

"You don't have a demonic murderer for a brother" Kankuro explained, "...When is the doctor next giving you a check-up?"

"Um...later as in the night I think...why?"

"Why don't we get outta here?"

Tenten paused as she looked into the puppet master's dark eyes, he was completely serious.

"You do have clothes with you right?" Kankuro asked blushing. "I mean to change into so we can leave?"

"Yeah in the wardrobe there" She murmured unsure.

"I'll wait outside for you to dress and it is going to be alright, we'll get back and no one will know you've left at all, I promise" He reassured smiling.



Quickly changing out of her bedclothes and changing bandages patched with small amounts of blood Tenten called back Kankuro.

"We'll leave through the window just to be sure no one sees us leave but we need to do this quickly, if someone sees you then we'll both get in trouble" Kankuro planned cunningly waiting for an opening to leave.

Tenten's heart was racing, it had been a while since she'd done something so daring without it being fighting or training.

"Wait for it..." Kankuro whispered quietly. "NOW!"

Grabbing Tenten's hand they leapt out through the window and off the hospital site to the village town.

"How was that?" Kankuro murmured a smile playing on his lips as he leaned against a wall regaining his breath, "You can run pretty fast when someone says 'go'"

"How do you mea-..." Tenten paused before realisation set in, "WE WEREN'T IN ANY REAL DANGER OF BEING FOUND WERE WE?"

Yelling and trying to pound the puppeteer was causing quite a scene in the middle of the village. Regaining her pride, Tenten coughed and had the decency to blush at her outburst.

"Heh" Kankuro quietly smirked as he recovered and walked passed Tenten as she laughed nervously.

"You bastard" She whispered harshly, "That isn't funny at all"

"No it wasn't" Kankuro said seriously.

"Really?" Tenten wondered curiously.

"No it wasn't, it was hilarious" Kankuro laughed to himself, "I'm sorry okay but you look so depressed and with you stressing on me I'm guessing you're feeling a lot better now?"

"Yeah thanks" Tenten murmured quietly.

"So what's fun to do in this village?" Kankuro asked pulling off his headband showing messy brown hair, "Aside from training, Tenten-san, you really don't want to get hurt after Temari has had you"

"Have you seen the view from the top of the Hokage Mountain? It's beautiful; you can see the whole village and the surrounding forests for miles" Tenten said proudly speaking of her village's lineage.

"No, I haven't, let's go then" Kankuro murmured guilty. Him seeing Tenten talking proudly of what is probably a part of her dreams and her not so long future made him hate himself so much.



'My father's an idiot' Kankuro thought angrily, 'What does he have against this village anyway? It hasn't harmed him or Suna at all. Him and his selfish desires"

Clenching a fist into his side as Kankuro gritted his teeth. He didn't know what he was more angry at, that the girl in front of him was going to die or because he'd let himself be the puppet. This girl could pull his strings with no problem at all. The only difference between him and a puppet is he could cut his strings but for once he didn't want to. He wanted to be controlled have the thrill of someone else telling his tale on the stage. Instead of being the master Kankuro planned to get this girl to be his mistress. Let her have control over him for only one time. To let him be somebody else.

"Hey are you coming or not?" Tenten yelled down the street. She hadn't realised he stopped following her.

"Yeah sorry" Kankuro replied apologetically, "I faded into my thoughts"

"Well stop dolly day dreaming and let's go" Tenten enticed grabbing his wrist and literally dragging him toward the huge stone faces.

--

Making herself comfortable on the fence, Tenten turned to face Kankuro while Kankuro leaned against the railing.

"Do you have some sort of dedication to your Kages in your village" Tenten asked curiously. Foreigners made her curious as she always compared Leaf traditions to other villages.

"Yeah we have statues of past Kazekages in the councillor's meeting room in the Kazekage's residence" Kankuro answered bored.

"Aww that's a pity, so the whole village can't see their glory like our mountain?" Tenten questioned more.

"No only those who are considered important enough are allowed to enter such an honourable place" Kankuro said looking deep into the horizon.

"So there's no chance of you ever seeing them?" Tenten replied sadly.

"I've seen them plenty of times" Kankuro responded. "Their no big deal though, all they are is basically the same as your Hokage heads but with bodies"

"How are you in important enough to see them?" Tenten interrogated more, this was intriguing her.

"I'm the eldest son of Yondaime Kazekage" Kankuro said bored. "What's this, an interrogation? Enough about me and my village let's talk about you and your village"

"No way so you're like a prince or something" Tenten teased.

"No, I'm son of the Kazekage not the Daimyo" Kankuro replied a small smile arising.



"There's not a lot about me. My name's Tenten and I am 13. I'm a genin shinobi from Konoha and I specialise in taijutsu and weaponry" Tenten explained.

"I'm not as important as son of the Kazekage" she teased lightly. "So do I have to give you a title? **Kankuro-sama**"

"No, I get that enough at home, Kankuro is just fine. Here I'm not important, I'm the same as everyone else" Kankuro mumbled. He sometimes hated his family's title. He took pride for he was named after the first puppet master in the village who had lived when the First Kazekage was around. But just because he took pride in it didn't mean he liked it.

Standing up on the railing, Tenten stared into the distant sun that was now setting.

"I think we should head back to the hospital soon just to be sure a nurse or someone comes to check up on me" Tenten told Kankuro.

"Yeah" Kankuro agreed, "Be careful up there, you aren't up to full strength and you could fall or something"

"Don't be stupid, I'll be just fine" Tenten replied sarcastically as she started doing a series of what Kankuro presumed were taijutsu moves and doing various back flips and handstands.

"Whoa-whoa" Tenten panicked losing her grip.

--

Kankuro closed his eyes. He hoped she had been joking. Looking over the mountain, Kankuro looked to see if Tenten had pushed it to the extremes and had hidden among the facial features of the

Peering down to the floor, Kankuro saw a crowd gathering.

"What the...TENTEN!" Kankuro yelled.

The crowd were gathering around what seemed to the naked eye a sleeping Tenten.

She had fallen.

--

Okay how was that? It's way passed my bedtime even though I'm not tired. I'm working through my stories but the least updated and it's been 9 months I think since I updated this one. Well rate and review my little chicklets. Tell me how much you love (or hate) this story.

xxx


End file.
